The Baldo
The Baldo One time, me and my friends were going to a nearby lakeside to camp, since it HAS been a while since we did that. It was around 12:30 p.m. when we left our houses, but we did stop on a local supermarket to buy some food, and supplies and such, since our plan was to stay in that lakeside for around 3 days or probably less. While we were walking the trail towards our trail towards the lakeside, there were a number of trees nearby and we saw a few wild animals here and there, but what got our attention were a few missing posters. The missing posters only had one picture(it's the picture shown above), all of them also only had the same name of that missing person, "Baldo", I think it's also good to note that the posters seemed...kinda old. We really didn't mind those posters, but one of our friends was...how do I say it? Got too into it maybe? He took the poster with him and examined it, even when while we were walking, and because of that he tripped alot,I mean he IS a fan of mysteries and paranormal crap, so it isn't really that unusual. When we reached our destination, it was a few hours till dark and we immediately started setting up camp, except for the one who took the poster with him, you know what let's call him Clark. While we were busy building our tents and preparing the fire, Clark, on the other hand, was still busy with his crap, to the point that I had to build his tent for his own sake, not that I really mind. My brother Jason, on the other hand, was starting to get pissed off on Clark, asking him what the hell was he even doing. Clark replied with a shaky voice, "Its....ITS THE SMILING CHILD OF THE LAKE!!!!", when he said that we were really confused and we just laughed it off. "Were you trying to scare us or something?", I asked Clark. He replied in a serious manner, "This is no joke, please believe me!",we didn't really believe it. Thinking that he was just trying to joke around, we started barbecuing the meat that my other friend, Christian, prepared. We were in a good mood, except for Clark.....for some reason. Eventually, we finished eating and we started singing songs while I was playing the guitar. While we were jamming, Clark slowly walked towards me, I asked what's up, he told me that's "he" is coming. I asked who that "he" is and he just pulled out his small pocket knife and stood up,we all paused and stared at him, he said that he's here and that we should either fight back or run. We were really confused at this moment, just before my brother was about to speak, we heard rustling of the leaves in the distance. "It's probably just a random animal", exclaimed Christian. "No", Clark replied,"He's here". As time passes, the rustling started to sound closer and closer,I pulled out my flashlight and faced the light just beside Clark, and there we saw, a bent humanoid creature, and in a panic Clark ran on the opposite direction, leaving us behind, the creature chased after him, screeching. It chased after him in all fours, with immense speed,my brother insisted we chase after, and so we did. While chasing after them for a while, we heard Clark's scream. We followed the voice only to see the creature trying to dismantle his legs, we decided to walk slowly towards it. While we were walking towards it, we heard footsteps behind us, it was a homeless person. He was begging for money, we told him to lower his voice, but he didn't listen, he only made his voice louder. This seemed to attract the creature, for the creature lost interest in Clark, who was bleeding all over the place. The creature rushed towards the homeless man and grabbed him using its mouth, all the while the man was screaming for help,the creature went the other direction along with the man, and we can only assume that maybe it ate him. While it was gone, we used this moment to grab Clark and hurry towards a nearby road in which we had to hitchhike, luckily some dude let us in. We managed to rush him in the hospital in which he is staying for awhile. He's still there since he is in critical condition. Category:Crappypasta Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Beings Category:Wall of Text Category:SUPR SKAREY IMAG Category:TOTALLY NOT UNFINISHED U GUIZE Category:English Class Failure